Modern road surfaces typically comprise a combination of aggregate materials and binding agents processed and applied to form a smooth paved surface. The type and quality of the pavement components used, and the manner in which the pavement components are implemented or combined, may affect the durability of the paved surface. Even where a paved surface is quite durable, however, temperature fluctuations, weather, and vehicular traffic over a paved surface may result in cracks and other surface or sub-surface irregularities over time. Road salts and other corrosive chemicals applied to the paved surface, as well as accumulation of water in surface cracks, may accelerate pavement deterioration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,507 which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses an apparatus and a method for coating a road surface with bitumen binder material. The apparatus includes distribution conduit members for conducting bitumen material in a fluid state from a continuous source thereof and distribution conduit members for conducting gas, preferably steam, from a continuous source thereof. Pluralities of mixer housings are joined to the conduit members and receive bitumen binder material and gas. The apparatus is carried by a vehicle which travels over a road surface. The bitumen binder material and the gas are mixed and sprayed upon the road surface as the vehicle travels over the road surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,136 which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses an apparatus for spreading a fluid or similar substance, especially a bonding emulsion for road asphalt onto the surface of a road, comprising, on a movable vehicle, at least one spreading boom, along which the spreading is carried out at least partially, said boom being associated with at least one ejection nozzle and with a feed circuit and being capable of being displaced relative to the movable vehicle transversely to the direction of movement of the latter, and is associated with motor means intended for driving it in displacement, during spreading, in a to-and-fro movement. The machine of the finisher type comprises such an apparatus.